Kratos vs Squall Leonhart
F2A2240C-2133-4AF2-9308-D4479D0FC788.jpeg|Dragon slayer 129 description Final fantasy vs God of war! , which character with a powerful blade will win? intro Blades have existed for ages , many have been used to even kill gods or other powerful entities and these two are easily the most powerful users of The weapon , Squall Leonhart the Commander of SeeD and Sorceress knight and Kratos , Son of Zeus and The god of War , he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Squall Wiz:Squall Leonhart is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. A young and aloof SeeD mercenary, others view him as cold and focused until he begins to question the way he has chosen to live his life. Squall's weapon, the gunblade, is one of the iconic weapons of the Final Fantasy series. Squall is later given the title Commander Boomstick:Squall idolizes the mythical winged lion Griever, holding it as an ideal of courage and strength, traits he wishes to possess himself. The lion has come to be his symbol, the same way Rinoa is associated with angel wings. Wiz:Squall starts an introverted, cold and taciturn teenager who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Though withdrawn, Squall does not shirk from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Squall's pragmatism and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees Squall can be difficult, staff and students alike admire him, and he is eventually appointed Commander of Balamb Garden much to his dismay. Squall becomes the de facto leader of the party, though at first, he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. Boomstick: during the game, Squall narrates his thoughts and feelings in silent voice-overs, during which he reveals he acts the way he does for fear of getting close to people. Squall cannot remember his parents, and his sister was taken away when he was young, making him afraid of losing the feelings of comfort loved-ones provide. Squall does not believe in relying on others, as friends and family are inevitably lost, and in the end, he will be alone. Squall comes to rethink his choices in life when he falls in love with Rinoa Heartilly and comes to accept the support and friendship of his comrades, becoming more social. This more open version of Squall is more or less how he is characterized in the Kingdom Hearts series. He retains his value of independence but learns that being the person who thinks differently from the crowd, and being completely alone, are not one and the same. Wiz: Squalls signature weapon is the gun blade , but not any gun blade but the strongest weapon a mortal has ever had , capable of beating demons like uimimacia , who was a threat to space and time!. Boomstick: Squall also has other abilities , like his power to draw and he can draw magic From others and steal their powers. Wiz: his ultimate move the Renzokuken is his strongest attack and with the lion heart , makes him deal more damage. Boomstick: squall also has multiple healing items like potions and magic , like cure and regan. Wiz: in addition he has years of experience , fighting many dangerous monsters , throughout his life , so be careful or you maybe liowned! Squall:Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Squall.PNG|Squall leonhart Kratos Wiz: Spartans notorious warriors that fight in battle like in the movie 300. Boomstick: But there is one spartan that is so badass Is a hero and son of Zeus his name was Kratos Wiz: Kratos a son of Zeus and a human mother also having a brother named Deimos lived in Sparta with his mother and brother Boomstick: Later Ares raided their town and took his brother away from Kratos and as Kratos tried to fight back was knocked unconscious Wiz: Well you see there was a prophecy that said a mark warrior was going to bring ruin to olympus and Ares jumped into the conclusion that Deimos was the one due to his unusual birthmark Boomstick: So Kratos swore he would find him and became a soldier in the Spartan army and marrying while having a daughter. Wiz: But Kratos one timed went back to see his mother to find out who his father was and as she wanted to say it she turned into a monster and was forced to kill her but she revealed it was Zeus who is his father. Boomstick: It was peaceful until Ares did it again as he helped Kratos but then made him murder his family..Ares u dick Wiz: So Kratos's revenge began. And he needed a ton of weapons for it to work , Kratos then went on a All Murder streak!. Boomstick:Kratos killed all the other gods including his own farther Zeus. Wiz: Gessz , I knew kratos is supposed to Be a hero but he could atleast have some remorse for his own farther!. Boomstick: yeah he killed him by slicing his head off!. Wiz: Youch!. Boomstick: Kratos has multiple crazy things in his skill set , like fire , thunder , ice and time stopping and also has many other weapons that are efficient at killing like the blades of Olympus Or Chains. Wiz: Kratos being the ^God of war^ is immortal well kinda , he dies but his soul gets transferred to the underworld , but he always escapes!. Boomstick: Kratos having years of military Experince under his former master Aries is very skilled and experienced and very smart as well and also since their are 2 different versions of this hero we will be using composite meaning kratos will have all of his games from all the canon god of war games he stared in. Wiz: well Let’s see if kratos can chain his way to victory!. Newkratosrender.png|Norse kratos GOWIIIKratos.png|Greek kratos Kratos:My vengeance...ends now. „ pre-fight C1632977-71B0-4CE3-99DE-ADA0C764391B.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: alright the combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!! Death battle Rinoa is sitting on a beach with angel wings out , Kratos is hiding behind a bush , watching her Kratos:she must have been sent by hades! , theirs no other way for her to have powers like that , this so on so “angel” sent by this so on so “God” , she can join the rest! Kratos then jumps out of the bush and slashes Rinoa , Kratos then shoots chains at her throat and starts strangling her. Kratos: you like working for hades???, Huh???,Bitch!!! Squall then rushes at Kratos and slashes kratoses chains in half with the gun blade , rinoa gets set free. Squall: Run Rinoa! Rinoa: but I want to.... Squall: so as I say! , go now! Rinoa then runs away from the scene and squall looks at Kratos. Squall: why did you do that , why did you attack my girlfriend? Kratos:because she was sent by hades and she’s your “girlfriend” , you can join her in the deepest depths of the underworld , because after I’m done killing you , she’s next! Squall then rushes at Kratos and slashes him in the face and then backs down. Squall:You Monster!!! , you will not hurt Rinoa!!! Kratos: Imputant Teenager! , you will bow to the GOD OF WAR!!!!!, KRATOS!!!! Fight! Kratos shoots his chains at squall , squall dodges and shoots fire at Kratos , Kratos gets hit by the blast , Kratos then shoots thunder at squall , squall uses reflect and the attack bounces back at Kratos and hits him , squall then uses his draw and copies the powers from the blades of Olympus, Kratos rushes at squall and the blades of Olympus and gun blade clash , squall then backs down and shoots thunder from his gunblade , the thunder hits Kratos. Kratos: fool , copying powers from the gods! Kratos creates a shadow clone of himself , Kratos and the clone attack him at once , squall uses his protect and protects from the attacks , squall then uses his draw and copies the abilities, squall then creates shadow clones of his own , the clones fight , squall then rushes at Kratos and slashes him in the cheast , blood starts gushing out , squall then uses his meteor, meteors start raining down from the sky and hit Kratos , Squall then upgrades his gun blade with the lion heart , Kratos stops time , Kratos then chains himself to squall and starts slashing him with the blades of Olympus, Kratos then shoots fire , ice And thunder at him , all three attacks hit him at once , Kratos then impales squall in the cheast , time reverts and all the attacks hit him at once and squall falls to the ground , clutching his cheast. Kratos: you fool! , now let me take care of unfinished business , time to kill the girl! Squall takes out a phenoix down and revives himself , he gets up with the wound fully healed and rushes at Kratos and stabs him in the back. Kratos: you little rat! Squall backs down and uses his stop on Kratos , Kratos runs at squall slowly, squall then uses his draw and draws kratoses time stop , squall then rushes at Kratos and slashes him in the back , squall then slashes him in the cheast , the effects of stop , wear off and Kratos kicks squall in the cheast , Kratos then hook shots at squall , squall dodges and stops time , squall starts slashing Kratos with the gun blade, Squall then summons irift , irifit comes out and breathes fire at Kratos , time reverts and Kratos gets hit by the attack . Kratos: you impotent fool! , copying powers , given by gods! , YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!!!! Squall: if I won’t , neither will you! Kratos rages and rushes at squall ,Kratos hook shots squall and starts slashing him with the blades of Olympus , Kratos then heals himself and uses the Glaive Storm , Metors hit squall , squall uses reflect and the attacks bounce back at Kratos , squall then uses his Renzokuken on Kratos , Squall starts slashing Kratos with the Gunblade , Squall then stabs Kratos in the heart , Squall takes the blade out of his heart and slashes Kratoses Head off , killing him instantly , Squall then looks at the blood on his gunblade and falls to his knees . Rinoa:Squall are you okay? Squall collapses and passes out , rinoa rushes at squall and holds him in her arms and cries a tear , rinoa holds squall and brings him to travia garden , while kratoses dead body is shown being eaten by Seagulls and Crabs. Ko! conclusion Wiz: Why Kratos Why! , why does he always die a painful death! Boomstick: Kratos May have been more experienced and skilled than Squall , but besides that squall beat the god of war in every other stat. Wiz: Squall was simply far too fast , strong and durable for Kratos to handle , Squall was able to fight on par with Ultimecia , who Has the raw power necessary to enact Time Compression, compressing all of space and time into herself, only being limited by being incapable of casting the spell in two separate eras simultaneously. Boomstick: this feat , lowballed , sits squall at multi-solar system level , while Kratos doesn’t compare at all to this kind of power , the strongest opponents Kratos takes on , only have the powers to destroy continents or at best small planets , which is impressive for Kratos but laughable for someone like squall who potentially has galaxy level , durability and attack potency. Wiz: in terms of speed , this wasn’t hard at all , scaling him to Ultimecia, should land him at Massivly Ftl feats , due to fighting her final form in a time loop , Kratos May have been able to react to people like the sisters of fate and Zeus , but their attacks even high balled only add up to Massivly hypersonic. Boomstick: not to mention , Squall’s ability to draw all of kratoses magic , did not help him either , that on top of his ability to reflect and protect from attacks Kratos throws at him , left Kratos very little options to beat squall . Wiz: I guess Kratos got Leoowned! Boomstick: the winner is Squall Leonhart! CBEDD31E-DB4C-4508-86A4-EBE472F15D1C.jpeg Category:Final Fantasy vs God of War Themed Death Battles Category:Sony vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Demigod vs Human themed death battles Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019